


Bedtime stories

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Family, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo’s not feeling well and Mike’s looking after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> For someone when they weren’t feeling well but….no idea who.

“Why are you out of bed?”

“Aahh…” was all Leo could say before he started coughing again cutting short any excuse he had planned to give.

Mike was by his little brothers side in moments and scooped up the ten year old ignoring the weak protest that Leo tried to make. “Your sick, and that means staying it bed, if you need anything I gave you the bell.” Mike said sternly.

“It’s boring, I’ve been sleeping all day and now I’m not tried,” Leo answered finally able to talk.

Letting out a sigh once he reached their shared bedroom he looked between the two bed, one covered by Power Ranger sheets, the original five, and the other by a plain dark set. “What if I stay with you until you sleep?” Mike asked as he walked by Leo’s bed to grab his stuffed animal before he lowered Leo onto his own bed.

“Will you tell me a story?” Leo asked as Mike pulled back the sheets so he could crawl under them.

“Yes, I’ll tell you a story, any story you had in mind?” Mike asked as he tucked in the sheets around Leo and his stuffed lion.

“A Ranger story,” Leo asked as he pulled his leo closer to him.

“Okay a Ranger story,” Mike agreed before he pulled a chair cover to his bed and started telling Leo about the day he met the Rangers. One of the days that he’d been in the park when the clay monsters had attracted and the Rangers saved him and a bunch of other people. 

Mike didn’t make it that far into the story before Leo’s wide eyes started struggling to stay open and by the end when the Rangers saved the day his eyes were closed the he was breathing slowly.

Mike just watched his little brother, brushing the hair from his face before placing a kiss on his forehead before he rose and with a last glance he turned off the light and returned to the living room and his math homework.

Ten minutes later Mike brought his book and papers into their bed room and worked on the floor by his bed.


End file.
